Total Drama Surprise!
by duncneylover4
Summary: Nine months after the Total Drama ends, a very pregnant Courtney goes into labor and gives birth with Duncan's baby at The Total Drama Reunion at a cruise.


_(It all started after The Total Drama Series ended. Owen and Izzy, Harold and LeShawna got back together, Geoff plans to propose to Bridgette on a special day, Duncan broke up with Gwen when she was cheating on him with Trent but decided to stay friends with her, Trent and Gwen got back together and Courtney decided that she wanted to change. She ended her friendship with Alejandro after she knew he is lying, evil, Spanish guy, and she started being more nicer, she studies for her law career, she and Duncan got back together with no problems. Later, they are going steady and they started making love. After 8 weeks of their fresher relationship, Duncan and Courtney found out Courtney's pregnant with their first child. She was nearly nine months into her pregnancy and was becoming more excited each day with the prospect of her child coming. They had agreed they wanted to be surprised with the gender of their baby. Though as long as the baby was healthy and happy, they'd be content. However, both were hoping for a girl.) _

_(At Duncan's apartment, Courtney looked in the floor-length mirror in their bedroom and smiled softly. She is wearing her maternity pink dress. She lightly held her swollen abdomen. She rubbed her stomach softly as she felt a small kick. Over the months, she'd grown attached to the child inside of her. She loved feeling a kick or some kind of movement and would wake Duncan in the middle of the night if she felt something, so he could feel it as well. Early on and depending on mood swings, she was at first embarrassed with her baby bump, especially when she first started showing. But she didn't mind any more. However, even in the beginning, she loved being pregnant. Just the idea that she had life inside of her excited the psychic. Everyone (even Heather and Alejandro) had been so happy for the couple when they'd made the announcement of Courtney's pregnancy. Right now, Chris invite all the members of TD to the Total Drama Reunion at the boat and everyone will be there!) _

_(Courtney is getting ready but she didn't notice who wrapping his arms around her.) _

_Courtney: Aah! Duncan, don't scare me like that. _

_Duncan: Sorry, babe. I was asking if you're ready to go to the stupid reunion. _

_Courtney: Well, I am ready. Duncan? _

_Duncan: Yeah? _

_Courtney: Do you even love me even though I'm pregnant? _

_Duncan: Yeah, I do. _

_Courtney: (emotional) No, you don't! I'm fat and ugly! (starts sobbing) _

_(Duncan hugged Courtney tight) _

_Duncan: Hey, hey, princess, calm down, you're not fat and ugly. You're carrying our baby and you're beautiful just the way you are. _

_Courtney: Aww, thanks, Duncan. _

_Duncan: Besides the morning sickness you had in the last nine months, the mood swings is bad and horrible. _

_Courtney: Well, you're the one who got me pregnant. _

_Duncan: Okay, we gotta going, babe. (Kisses Courtney's cheek) _

_(At the cruise boat, in TD reunion, hosted by Chris, the members of TD was crowded around the room.) _

_(Courtney is hanging out with Bridgette, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie) _

_Lindsay: Aww, I can't believe your baby is coming very soon! EEEEEE! _

_Katie & Sadie: EEEEEEE! _

_(Then, Noah came along) _

_Noah: (mocking) Eeeeee. Congrats. _

_Lindsay: You still doesn't know it is a boy or a girl? _

_Courtney: No and Duncan and I wanted to be surprise. _

_Sadie: Aww! Me and Katie is hoping for a girl. _

_Courtney: Why? _

_Katie: So you can dress her every day! _

_Harold: And I hope the baby won't end up like him. (Points to Duncan who is giving Noah a wedgie) _

_Noah: AAAHHH! That hurts! _

_Courtney: Well, I hope not. _

_Harold: Now, if you excuse me, loving Courtney, it's time to make my move. (He walked to LeShawna, kissed her) _

_LeShawna: Aww, thanks, suga baby. _

_Harold: (whispers to the girls) She's my honey bunny. _

_Bridgette: I'm so excited for you and Duncan! _

_Courtney: Thanks, Bridge! You and Geoff are going out for a long time now, right? _

_Bridgette: Yeah and he's planning a surprise for me someday. I wonder what he's doing right now. _

_(cut to the guys) _

_Owen: Wow, the last time I saw Courtney, she was skinny and now, she's so big! _

_Harold: Owen, she's pregnant. Do you learn anything from health class? _

_Owen: No, I never been into that class. _

_Geoff: Whoo! (High-fives Duncan) So stoked to meet your boy or girl, man! _

_Duncan: Thanks, bro. _

_Tyler: What if it is a boy? _

_DJ: He'll be brave like his daddy. _

_Owen: Or she'll be dressed up if it is a girl._

_Tyler: Like her mommy. _

_Owen: And Lindsay. (Laughs) _

_Tyler: (laughs) Owen, you're making me blush. _

_Geoff: (holds a velvet box in his hand; whispers to the guys) I'll go for it. (to everyone) Everyone, I have an announcement! _

_Izzy: Is it a pizza guy? _

_Owen: Did somebody say pizza? _

_Heather: (who is holding hands with Alejandro) Shut it, you freaks! _

_Geoff: Me and my girlfriend, Bridgette had been going out for a while since we met on the island and I wanted to make something even very special for her. _

_Katie, Sadie, Lindsay and Beth: AAWWW! _

_Bridgette: Geoff, what are you talking about? _

_Geoff: (holds her hands) Bridgette, you are gorgeous, beautiful and the hottest girl I've even met on TDI. You always my girl and I really love you. (he got into one knee and reveals a velvet box with a diamond ring inside) I'm going to ask you, Bridgette, will you be my wife forever? Will you marry me? _

_Bridgette: (starting to tear up) Ohh, Geoff, yes! Of course I'll marry you! (She and Geoff kissed) _

_Katie, Sadie, Lindsay and Beth: EEEEEEEE! _

_Noah: (coving his ears) AAAHHH! _

_(everyone cheers and clapping) _

_Owen: (sobbing on Duncan's shoulder) That was beautiful! _

_Duncan: (pats Owen's back) And corny at the same time. It's going to okay, man. _

_(cut to the scene at the buffet when Courtney was eating chocolate covered strawberries until she felt a pain on her stomach) _

_Courtney: Oww! (Places her hand on her stomach to feel whether the baby is kicking her too much; speaking to her baby) You're making me uncomfortable and impatient at the same time, little angel. _

_Gwen: Courtney, are you okay? _

_Courtney: Yeah, it's my impatient baby who wants out. _

_Trent: That sucks. _

_Gwen: Should we get Duncan to take you to the hospit- _

_Courtney: No, no, no. I'm super-duper fine. Gotta go. (Walks away from the couple) _

_Trent: Okay. _

_Gwen: Whatever she says. _

_(Courtney walks to the other room and she finds a couch to lay down to make her comfortable) _

_Courtney: (sighs) Why it won't make me very comfortable? (then, she felt the worst pain she had ever imagine) Oww! Aaaahhh! (she felt water coming out of her) Oh my God. My water broke. DUNCAN! _

_(Cut back to the party, Owen and Izzy is already chugged down some party food) _

_Owen: Whoo-hoo! (Laughs) Awesome party, right, Iz? _

_Izzy: Totally, baby! (puts a brownie in Owen's mouth) _

_Owen: Mmm, brownies! _

_(Bridgette, Geoff, DJ and Duncan came over) _

_Bridgette: Guys, have you seen Courtney? _

_Owen: We just saw her walking to another room. _

_Bridgette: She was acting weird like everything's okay and all that. _

_Geoff: Come on, Bridge, how bad can it be? _

_Courtney: AAAAHHHH! _

_DJ: That bad! _

_(Courtney was still in the other room, laying down on the couch, holding her stomach as she groaned in pain) _

_Courtney: (groans) Duncan... _

_(The other found Courtney inside. Duncan rushed into her, trying to calm her down) _

_Duncan: Hey, Courtney, what's wrong? _

_Courtney: What do you what is wrong! My water broke and the baby's coming! _

_Duncan: What?! (Faints) _

_Owen: Duncan! _

_Courtney: Great! I got two problems to deal with! _

_(Geoff and DJ got Duncan back on his feet) _

_Geoff: Dude, you okay? _

_Duncan: Yeah. Oh my God, that means Courtney's in labor! _

_Owen: Can't she hold it in or something? _

_Lindsay: Owen! It's a baby! She can't make it not come. Didn't you learn anything in Health class? _

_Owen: Oh, right. Sorry. _

_Lindsay: Should we get Courtney into the hospital? She's having the baby! _

_DJ: Actually, we can't. _

_Geoff: What you mean, man? _

_DJ: The ship is sailing in the ocean right now, so it's no way to get there now! _

_Duncan: Ooh, I hate Chris more than ever. _

_Courtney: What? There has to be- (screams; squeezed Duncan's hand very tightly) _

_Lindsay: We're sorry, but he's right. There's no way. _

_Duncan: Well I guess they had a point, Princess. Looks like you're having the baby in this ship. _

_Courtney: Okay. I understand; no arguments. _

_Lindsay: Who's going to be deliver the baby? _

_Geoff: Bridgette, you're great at first aid, right? _

_Bridgette: Of course, babe. I'll deliver the baby, Courtney. _

_Courtney: Thank you, Bridgette. You're the best. _

_Bridgette: No sweat. Now, who is going to be my helpers? _

_Geoff: Uh, about that, I gotta go to the bathroom. (he leaves) _

_DJ: Yeah, the bathroom. (he leaves) _

_Owen: Yep. (laughs) The bathrooms smell good. It has the special soap in there. (Stomach rumbling) Ooh, my tummy's having trouble with the party food. (he leaves) _

_Bridgette: Well, it just you and me, Lindsay. Let's do it. _

_Courtney: I'm going to be... a mommy. _

_Duncan: I'm gonna be a daddy. _

_Lindsay: And I'm gonna be Bridgette's delivering baby helper! _

_(1 hour later; Courtney is going the coming-and-going contractions, and for Duncan, it was painful to see his girlfriend in pain. Plus, she was practically crushing his hand as she squeezed it.) _

_Courtney: Oh God. (groans) _

_Duncan: Okay, babe, try to breathe. _

_Courtney: I'm trying! (Breathing heavily) It hurts so bad! _

_Bridgette: Lindsay, did you have everything for Courtney? _

_Lindsay: Yeah, I have towels, hot water, scissors and soap. _

_Bridgette: Awesome! _

_(Tyler brust in) _

_Tyler: Lindsay, I'm here! Is the baby out yet? _

_Courtney: (felt another strong contraction) Aaahh! I think it's gonna to be out right now! (to Duncan, angrily) Duncan, we will never have sex again! Do you hear me?! _

_Duncan: Yeah, I think I hear you, Court. _

_Lindsay: Yay! Are you excited, Kyle? _

_Tyler: Lindsay, for the last time, it's me: Tyler! _

_Lindsay: I know. Bumber. _

_Duncan: Ohh, this is going to be a long time. _

_(2 hours later; Courtney is ready to give birth.) _

_(Bridgette and Lindsay is helping deliver Courtney's baby; Courtney is sweating, screaming in pain and crying and Duncan is still holding her hand with his worried eyes. While Tyler was watching Lindsay helping Bridgette.) _

_Bridgette: Push, Courtney, push! _

_(Courtney screamed loudly in pain with her eyes shut tight. Her straining looked very painful in Duncan's eyes as he continued to hold Courtney's hand. Courtney gasped for breath after her first push, while Lindsay looked down.) _

_Lindsay: (smiles) I see the head, Courtney! _

_Bridgette: Push again, Courtney! _

_(Courtney pushed again as she groaned in intense pain.) _

_Duncan: (whispered) You're doing great, Princess. _

_(Courtney breathed heavily after the push, she could feel the baby coming.) _

_Tyler: Come on! Push 'em out, push 'em out! Way out! _

_Lindsay: Tyler, this ain't no football game! _

_Bridgette: Just one push, Courtney! _

_Courtney: I don't think I can do this anymore! _

_Duncan: Yes, you can. Just one more, I promise. _

_(Courtney screamed hard and loud as she pushed as hard as she can, digging her fingernails into Duncan's skin. After this scene happened, Tyler passed out. Lindsay rushed him) _

_Lindsay: Tyler, wake up! Are you okay? _

_(An infant's cry pierced the air and echoed throughout the room. Courtney opened her eyes and saw her newborn baby crying for air as Bridgette quickly washed the baby off of blood and wrapped the baby with a blanket.) _

_Bridgette: It's a girl! _

_Lindsay: AAAAHHH! I knew it that they have a baby girl! _

_Tyler: (woke up) Lindsay, where are I? _

_Lindsay: Duncan and Courtney finally had a baby girl! (Hugged Tyler) _

_(Bridgette carefully handed Courtney their daughter.) _

_(The baby had soft, dark-colored hair and creamy tan skin that complimented it. The baby stirred a little bit and opened her eyes, revealing them to be a beautiful black color.) _

_Courtney: Oh, Duncan, she's beautiful. _

_Duncan: So are you. _

_Courtney: Awww. (Duncan kisses her cheek) Not to mention that I looked horrible from all this. Look, she has your hair. _

_Duncan: And your eyes and skin. _

_Courtney: (to the baby) Hey, baby, I'm your mommy and this is your daddy. _

_Duncan: And we're going have a very long talk about kicking mommy's stomach for the past nine months._

_Courtney: (giggles) _

_(Sierra came in) _

_Sierra: Hey, guys, the ship just sailed right now in the city so your guys can go to the hospital and... is that a baby? _

_Courtney: Yes and it is a girl. _

_Sierra: Aaaahhh! Congrats you guys! I can't wait to kids someday with my handsome Cody! _

_Cody: (from the background) We're too young, Sierra! (Sierra runs and hugged Cody) _

_Cody: Oww, my spine! _

_Lindsay: Alright! _

_(At the hospital, in Courtney's hospital room, Courtney held her daughter in her arms. Everyone visited them after they got off the ship. The door opened, Duncan came in quietly to not disturb the baby.) _

_(Courtney carefully handed the baby to Duncan) _

_Courtney: Careful. Watch her head. _

_Duncan: (smiled at the baby) She's so beautiful. _

_Courtney: I know, right? _

_Duncan: You sounded like Lindsay. _

_Courtney: I have one tiny question, Duncan? _

_Duncan: What's up? _

_Courtney: What are we going to name her? _

_Duncan: (nervous) Oh, I- I- (sighs) We were so worried become parents because we forgot to put names._

_Courtney: (sighs) (She thought of something and she had an idea.) Sophia. Sophia Rose will a perfect name for her daughter. _

_Duncan: This is perfect. _

_(Sophia yawns) _

_Duncan: Looks like she's tired. And so am I. _

_(Sophia fell asleep in Courtney's arms) _

_Duncan: Courtney, I should you go to sleep too after having her in Chris' crazy boat. _

_Courtney: Yeah. She's going to be right here when I wake up, along with you. I love you, Duncan. _

_Duncan: I love you, too, Courtney. _

_(They kissed) _

_(Soon after, Courtney fell asleep while holding Sophia. Duncan also fell asleep while sitting in his chair.) _

_The End! _

_I love happy endings! _

_DxC4ever!_


End file.
